resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Retribution Lost
Retribution Lost is the final campaign level of Resistance: Retribution. Synopsis Having cross over near to the Chrysalis Lair, James Grayson, realizes just how selfish he has been in his vendetta against the Chimera, leaves his brother's jacket behind while continuing on the mission. Grayson encounters Roland Mallery as he nears the tower and discovers that he has also already been infected by the virus and is purposefully preventing him from reaching the tower. Grayson manages to kill Mallery and continues into the tower itself and the lair of the Chrysalis, the being believed to be controlling the Chimera. After using the serum, he discovers the Chrysalis herself, revealed to be Raine Bouchard who has now been fully converted into a Chimera. Grayson manages to defeat the monster she has become: as it dies, Bouchard's human self resurfaces and warns Grayson that the serum is only a temporary measure, as the Chimera have evolved a more advanced method of converting humans, and that they are already developing new ways to recover from their losses: she also remarks that the Chimera have already conquered worlds beyond Earth, and they are simply too evolved to defeat. As the virus consumes her utterly, Grayson kills Bouchard to put her out of her misery. With the Chrysalis destroyed, the British and Maquis forces are able to destroy the Paris tower and free Western Europe from the Chimera. After memorializing Bouchard's death, Rachel Parker and Major Cartwright offers Grayson a commission with the British Army as a major, and returns his brother's jacket to him, encouraging him to keep it instead of placing it at Bouchard's memorial. Grayson declines Parker's commission, instead enlisting as a Colonel in the Maquis. Grayson leads a Maquis force into the heart of Russia to discover the source of the Chimera invasion, but Grayson goes Missing in action during the battle to liberate Warsaw, though rumors spread of a British soldier in Russia that has become known as the "Cloven Killer". The last scene shows Grayson standing before Saint Basil's Cathedral, his eyes now golden yellow, a symptom of having been infected by the Chimeran virus. Walkthrough 2nd Mech Ride River Approach Birthing Chamber Mother Chamber: The Final Battle Intel Document Locations Retribution *'Revolution, Post-Mortem:' In the second area get to the area where the player have fight an armored Titan. After dispatching the Titan, there is an area on the right hand side that appears to blocked by a wire, but can be walk around it. Inside is the intel. *'Tracking Mallery:' When fighting Mallery the intel is right under the platform were Mallery is standing on. Secrets of the Maquis *'Cold Feet: '''Operate the first switch to open the first hole in the ice for your first chilly plunge. Defeat the Steelheads guarding it, but don't dive in yet. Head back toward the start and look for a fenced off area to your left. Look inside and you'll see another machine. Underneath the ice is one of those white explosive orbs. Shoot it with your Auger and set it off to blow a hole in the ice. Now return to the first hole and dive in. Swim past the first one on your left and surface at the second one. Climb out and you can find the intel around here. Cloven Lore *'Cloven Love Their Children Too: You'll come to a turret and have to use it to defeat some Hybrids and Assault Drones. Once they're down, activate the switch to open another hole in the ice. Dive in and find near you, some rocky columns under the water. Behind these columns on the floor, you should find the intel. Infected *Bastard or a Saint, I don't know: '''Fight through the level until you man a turret to defeat some Hybrids and Assault Drones. After that, operate the next switch and dive into the water. On the left side down here, there should be a VTOL. On its nose, you can find the intel. Transcript See Retribution Lost/Transcript Gallery R R 6-1.jpg R R 6-2.jpg R R 6-3.jpg R R 6-4.jpg R R 6-5.jpg R R 6-7.jpg R R 6-10.jpg R R 6-11.jpg R R 6-12.jpg R R 6-13.jpg R R 6-14.jpg R R 6-15.jpg R R 6-16.jpg R R 6-17.jpg R R 6-18.jpg R R 6-19.jpg R R 6-20.jpg R R 6-21.jpg R R 6-22.jpg R R 6-23.jpg Category:Resistance: Retribution Levels